Senior Year
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: What if Michie's mum owned a B&B and Connect 3 came to stay? Story has plenty of Smichie and some Naitlyn! And LOADS of fluff Sorry summary is rubbish promise the story is better
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters or songs mentioned in this fic!


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Mich, will you be out tonight?" Caitlyn asked coming up behind me.

"I can't sorry. I'm working tonight." I signed closing my locker.

"Oh yeah sorry, do you want any help?" Caitlyn smiled

"Um...sure if you're not doing anything tonight?" I turned around to face her.

"I've no plans but even if I did I'd still drop them to help you out." She said while putting an arm around me and giving me a quick squeeze.

"Thanks, you're the best Caity."

"I know." She said smiling cheekily.

We both buckled over laughing.

"So I'll be at yours for 6 o'clock."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." After this we parted and I made my way to my car.

At this point you might be confused I mean no workplace really lets you bring friends to help out, unless that place is owned by your mum and is sort of your home. If you haven't figured it out yet my mum owns a B&B and we live there and in my case I also get to work there.

Getting out of the car I inhaled deeply and smiled I liked living outside of the city it was somehow fresher and made me feel less congested.

"Hi Michie. Good day at school?"

"Hey Mrs Goodman. It was ok but I'm just thankful it's nearly summer." I gave a little giggle before walking into the reception area and upstairs and into my room.

To me living in a B&B was cool I got to meet new people like Mrs Goodman, make new friends and apart from all the different people coming in and out it was just like living in a normal house.

My room was just like any other teenage girls bedroom, posters of my favourite band (Connect 3) plastered over every wall, piles of clothes and shoes covering my floor, CD's and DVDs everywhere, and stuffed in my corner were all the college brochures I've been racking my brain over for the last 6 months. Who knew choosing a college would be so difficult?

I threw myself onto my bed and looked at my ceiling, I'll rest up till I have to help in the kitchen I thought to myself. I ended up dosing off and an hour later I woke up to Caitlyn's voice.

"Wakey wakey Mich." Caitlyn shouted.

Grabbing my pillow I thru it at her and laughed as she lost balance when she caught it and fell off the bed.

"Oh you better run!" She shouted, jumping up and chasing me to the kitchen.

"Whoa girls slow it down." My mum smiled as we came thru the two way swinging doors.

"Hi mum!" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Connie!" Caitlyn smile.

"How come you never came to see me after school?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just wanted to rest up before I had to help out." I said switching on the TV.

"Caitlyn, please tell her to give the college brochures a rest she's tiring herself out trying to make her choice." My mum started to plead.

"Your mum's right Michie you're going to do yourself in."

"I just want to make the right choice." I smiled weakly at them.

"Where have you applied..." My mum was cut off by the television.

"Ground breaking news." The reporter started. "Connect 3's summer tour has been cancelled!" My heart sunk I had tickets for one of their shows. "The band manager has decided the guys need a break and cancelled their tour to allow them to unwind a little."

Caitlyn and I frowned as I turned the TV off.

"That sucks." Caitlyn commented.

"Yeah, but I guess even rock stars need to take a break." I said trying to understand the manager had their best interest at heart.

"Well hopefully we'll be getting our money back for those tickets." Caitlyn added.

I laughed she had a point my ticket had cost me four weeks wages.

"Well you guys can just finish off icing the cup cakes then tidy up and I think that'll do both of you's for tonight. Caitlyn you're staying, right?" She smiled walking out of the kitchen.

That night when we were finished we carried on before having a couple of cupcakes before bed.

The weekend flew in and before I knew it, it was Monday.


	3. Chapter 2

"The beginning of the end." Caitlyn said in a creepy voice coming up beside me.

I laughed at her.

"I'm serious though this time next week we will have left high school."

My laughter stopped and I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach, that was a scary realisation.

Before I knew it Monday was over and I was pulling into the grounds of the B&B.

The lane to the B&B was very narrow I had to break suddenly and pull into the side, when a big black limo was making its way towards me. It took me a while to get over my confusion and continue on.

What was a limo doing at my B&B? I thought to myself. Coming thru the door into the reception I was pulled out of my thoughts by the reception bell being hit furiously.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked looking at the back of the four figures.

All at once the figures jumped around. I looked at the faces in total shock and ended up dropping my bag.

"OH MY GAWD...you're...wow." I managed to spit out.

The older man smiled while the other 3 younger boys started giggling at my reaction.

Snapping out of my star shuck trance I picked up my bag and rushed behind the reception desk and pulled out a large red book which held all the bookings.

"So, how can I help you?" I smiled shyly at all four.

"We were looking to find out what rooms we were in." The older man spoke with a strong Australian accent.

"How many room's, did you book?" I tried to sound more professional than my earlier melt down.

"Four." The shortest boy answered removing his sunglasses and smiling at me.

"Ok, just let me see."

"Don't you need our names?" The tallest boy asked

I smiled, "Do I sound like a stalker when I say I already know your names?"

They all began to laugh except the boy who had not yet said anything but he just kept staring at me.

Looking back to the book I felt myself blush a little and started tracing my finger down the list of names.

I noted down the room numbers and collected the keys from behind me, "Ok, Mr Brown you're in room 26." I said handing the Australian man the key. "Mr Rushton you're in room 27." I smiled as I handed the short boy the key. "Mr Bourne, you're in room 28." I said handing the tallest boy his key. "And Shane, I mean Mr Grey you're in room 29." I said blushing and handed the key to the final boy.

He smiled slightly, "You can call us by our first names its o.k." He assured me.

"I'll try to remember that." I smiled dreamily at him as I felt myself get lost in his hazel eyes. I realised I was staring for too long and snapped out of my trance. "I'll get someone to carry your bags up for you." I said looking away.

A chorus of thank you's came as they made their way up the stairs.

Once I found Derrick and asked him to carry the bags to their rooms and ran to the kitchen to find my mum.

"Mum!" I said out of breath.

"What is it? Michie are you o.k.?" She said rushing out of the store.

"Did you know Connect 3 was staying here!?" I said ignoring her questions.

"Of course I took their bookings." She said like it was no big deal.

I frowned at her, "And you didn't tell me because?"

"It was a surprise." She smiled.

I smiled back, "It's an awesome surprise." I yelled running out of the kitchen pulling my mobile out of my pocket.

"Caitlyn!" I shouted down the phone as soon as I heard the ringing stop.

"Michie?" Caitlyn answered in a confused voice.

"You will never believe who's staying at the B&B!" I continued shouting down the phone ignoring her question.

"Whoa...Michie use your inside voice." She giggled.

"Oh right sorry." I said realising how loud I was being and quieting down.

"So, who's staying?"

"You'll never believe this." I paused for dramatic effect. "Connect 3!"

"No way!" Now she was shouting.

"Yes way!" I giggled.

"When? How?" She continued to shout.

"Today after school they were just there waiting at reception." I heard someone making their way downstairs. "Look I gotta go but we have to keep this on the DL o.k.?"

"Of course, I'll not tell anyone. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that the other end went dead.

I pushed my phone into my pocket and looked at the top of the stairs to see who was making their way down.


	4. Chapter 3

I smiled at the boy who was making his way towards me, looking at his picture for the last 2 years always had this affect on me so it was no different when he was in the flesh.

"Hi." Shane smiled. "Is there anything to eat around here?"

"Um...yeah." A sudden shyness came over me and I started fiddling with my hair. "The kitchen's this way, but I can make you something and bring it up to you."

"You know us rock stars can do stuff by ourselves." He smiled looking down at me.

"I know...I just thought...maybe" I stumbled over my words. I wasn't normally the nervous type but being around him made me feel like I wasn't good enough to be around him.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled taking my hair out of my hands and smoothing it down behind my ear. He kept his hand there for a split second it made me shiver a little it felt so nice. "So, where's the kitchen?" He looked embarrassed taking his hand away from my hair.

I couldn't help but smile he was so cute, "Follow me."

"So, what are you in the mood for?" I asked taking a quick glance at him before sticking my head into the fridge. "We have left over's from last night's dinner, brownies or cupcakes?"

"Cupcakes, wow I haven't had them in ages." His eyes sparkled like a kid at Christmas.

I laughed, bringing out a plate of cupcakes and handing him one.

He smiled in return before digging into it. He finished it quickly and smiled, "Was that home made?"

"Yeah, why? Was it o.k.?" I asked getting nervous.

He laughed at my reaction, "It was delicious! Your mum's an amazing cook."

"Yeah she is." I smiled relived that he thought it was delicious.

"The icing's always my favourite. I used to just lick that part off and leave the rest when I was younger." He giggled.

"Funny you should say that cause me and my friend Caitlyn made the icing." I laughed.

"Really? Wow" He sounded impressed. "You know how to cook?"

I laughed at his expression, "Yeah, I work here as well as live here."

"That's cool." He smiled. "Most girls I know wouldn't want to break a nail or think calling the caterer is cooking."

We both laughed, until we were interrupted by the kitchen staff coming in to get ready for dinner.

"I'm going to get washed up for dinner, so I'll see you around?" He smiled.

"Well it's going to be hard to avoid you since I live here." I giggled receiving a playful push from him. "Here, you can give these to your band mates." I said handing him a plate with the last two cupcakes on it.

"They'll appreciate it." He smiled before walking away.

I stayed in the same spot for a while daydreaming about Shane before realising I had to help out with dinner. "Flip." I yelled running into the kitchen.

After I had done my bit in the kitchen I ran upstairs to get ready for dinner. Out of breath I struggled getting my key into my door, when a voice came behind me.

"Hey, you're the girl that sent the cupcakes up to us, right?"

Turning around I was grabbed into a tight squeeze.

"Jase let her go!" Someone was tugging at the boy whose arms were locked around me.

"I'm sorry. He just really likes cupcakes." Nate from Connect 3 was grinning widely at me when I was finally released.

"It's fine." I smiled back. "I like knowing my cooking is appreciated."

"They were amazing you have to give me the recipe." Jason grabbed a small notebook and pen out of his back pocket and looked at me wide eyed.

"Well I don't have it right now, but if you meet me after dinner in the stables I'll give you it."

"That sounds great!" Jason beamed before walking away.

"Thanks, if he didn't get it he'd whine about it until we left." Nate smiled.

"It's no problem." I smiled. "I'll see you after dinner." I said walking into my room.

Walking into the dining room I looked around to see if I could see Connect 3 but to my disappointment there was no sign of them I frowned walking over to the table my mum was at.

During dinner I filled my mum in on my day and how I promised Jason the recipe for the cupcakes so was it o.k. if I didn't help tidy up tonight. She said she didn't mind at all and with that I left the table and made my way to the stables to give Jason the recipe.

I was first there so I wandered over to where "Honey" my favourite mere was. I rubbed her chestnut brown nose and began to hum to myself.

"What songs that?"

I jumped around and a couple of feet away was Connect 3, all of them. They began to laugh as I clutched my heart.

"Jeez, you guys scared me." I began, before handing Jason a scrap of paper I'd scribbled the recipe down on.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, before picking me up and spinning me around.

"You're very welcome." I smiled as he put me down. I loved how upbeat Jason was all the time.

"So, that song you were humming what was it?" Shane persisted.

"Oh...right that was nothing really." I shrugged it off.

Shane was on the verge of saying something before Nate cut in, "Wow...do you own all these horses?"

"Yeah." I smiled noticing he was petting Honey on the nose. "Do you want to go on a trail tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Nate and Jason said at the same time but Shane seemed unsure.

"Shane, do you not want to?" I asked noticing his uneasy expression.

"I...I just..." He started to stumble over his words.

"He's scared of horses." Jason piped up receiving a glare from Shane who now looked slightly embarrassed.

I smiled at him sympathetically, "You can ride with me if you want?"

"That sounds like a good plan." He smiled.

"Well we'll have to go after I get home from school, speaking of, I better be heading to bed now." I smiled going to walk out until Shane spoke.

"I'll walk you to your room." He smiled jogging a little to get beside me.

"We're gonna stay here for a while." Nate said as he continued to stroke Honey's nose.

Walking back to my room Shane and I began to talk about why the band was taking a break. I found out that their manager Mr Brown thought they deserved a summer to just be teenagers after recording their album.

"So, why stay here?" I asked as he was explaining.

"Well, Brown said not a lot of teens stay here so he thought it would be a good place to get out of the public eye for a while." He smiled. "I wasn't for it at the start but I'm really glad I came now." He smiled flirtatiously looking me in the eyes.

I blushed then realised we were outside my room, "Well, this is me." I smiled gesturing to the door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow for our ride." He smiled before waving bye and making his way towards his room.

My smile was so big as I fell into bed it began to hurt, I couldn't get over how lucky I was, I met Connect 3 and better yet it seemed like I made friends with them all.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day I was ambushed by Caitlyn who dragged me into an empty classroom.

"Spill!" She yelled making sure the classroom was completely empty.

"Aw Caity! They're so nice!"

"Wait you talked to them?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "Talked, joked with, gave a recipe to, going horse riding with after school." I screamed a little at the end.

"OMG! Tell me all and don't leave any detail out!"

Caitlyn's eyes were wide with excitement the whole time I went over everything that happened the previous day. She even squealed a little when I asked if she wanted to come horse riding with us, I took it as a "yes".

Soon enough the school day was over and Caitlyn and I were pulling up in front of the B&B.

I think Caitlyn was going to pass out with excitement because as we got closer to the stables we heard the guys laughing.

"Hey guy's!" I smiled coming through the stable entrance. "This is my friend Caitlyn, she's going to come riding with us if that o.k.?"

Shane and Jason nodded but Nate's jaw was touching the floor and he was staring straight at Caitlyn. Jason nudged him and whispered something to him and he quickly shut his mouth and began to blush.

Shane, Jason and I began to go into a fit of laughter while Nate got reddier and reddier and poor Caitlyn looked at us all confused. I filled her in while grabbing five helmets from the store.

"I think someone likes you." I nudged her walking back to the boys.

She blushed, "You think?"

Before I had a chance to assure her Shane cut in, "What are you girls talking about?" He said given me that knee melting smile.

"Girly stuff." I smirked at him.

"So, us then? He smirked back.

"You're so big headed." I laughed covering my embarrassment. "I hope this helmet fits your head." I giggled pretending to force it on him.

He began to tickle me and soon we ended up on the floor of the stable with him on top of me. When we stopped laughing I noticed he was looking straight into my eyes, I felt the sparks between us and it felt like he was leaning in before..."Cough."

Nate cleared his throat making Shane jump up like lightening when he realised we were being watched and he pulled me to my feet.

Caitlyn smirked at me as I composed myself and began to put the saddles on the horses.

"So Caity you can take Major." I said pointing to a brown and white mere. "Jase, you're with Onyx because he's as good natured as you are." I pointed to a black stallion. "Nate's on Honey and Shane and I will be taking Max." I gestured to a big grey stallion.

"Why do we have to take the biggest one?" Shane whispered nervously to me.

"Cause he can handle both our weight." I smiled reassuringly at Shane.

"I don't weigh that much." He pretended to pout.

I laughed and shook my head at him, before helping him up onto Max.

The trail went through some forest area before coming to a side of a lake where we decided to take a break.

Caity and Nate had rode beside each other since we had started out, so it was no surprise when they sat on the pebbles beside the lake together and continued to talk out of everyone else's hearing range. Jason had brought a camera and his binoculars and was busy bird watching while me and Shane decided to chill out under some trees.

"Those two seem to be getting along." I said gesturing towards Caity and Nate, but looking back at Shane he wasn't paying them any attention he was staring at me.

I smiled shyly, "Do I have something on my face?"

He giggled, "No, your smile's just so…amazing." He coughed slightly and shook his head in disbelief as if he couldn't believe he just said that.

"What?" I thought playing dumb would make him less embarrassed.

"Nothing." He lied looking at the ground blushing slightly.

I continued to smile brightly, "So, what do you think?"

"Of…what?" He looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Nate and Caity." I laughed. "Do you just ignore me when I'm talking?"

"No, but I do believe you ignore me." He smiled playfully prodding me with his finger.

It was my turn to be confused, "When have I ever ignored you?"

"Last night, when I asked you what you were humming." He stared at me accusingly.

"Oh yeah well it was nothing really." I smiled shyly at him.

"Tell me, please." He started to put on a puppy dog face.

"It was just a song called "This is me"." I smiled nervously dreading his next question.

"Who sings it?"

I winced I didn't want to tell him but I really didn't want to lie to him, "Just me." I answered looking at the ground.

"What do you mean just you? Who wrote it...Wait" Realisation must have set in. "It's an original by you?"

I nodded weakly.

"WOW!" He yelled so loud that Caity and Nate looked towards us and Jason dropped his binoculars.

I laughed at his expression it was a mixture of excitement and impression.

"You have to sing it for me!" He said pulling me to my feet so I was standing in front of him while he sat himself back down and waited for me to start.

"Shane…"

"Michie, please just for me." He smiled up at me with his big hazel eyes.

Stupid eyes how's anyone supposed to say no to them I thought as I prepared myself, before I began.

"This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me."

I finished quietly and looked at the ground, "That's just the chorus and I haven't finished writing it yet so it sounds really…"

"Amazing." Shane said placing his finger and thumb under my chin and pushing my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"Thanks but like I said it's not…" I was cut off by Shane pressing his lips lightly against mine

"Finished yet." I concluded when we pulled apart. He smiled down at me gently and I thought he was going to lean in again before his expression changed he almost looked annoyed but not with me, with himself.

"I think we better head back." He said turning his back to me and walking towards where the horses were tied up.

I was hurt and confused what just happened? He kissed me now he can't get away fast enough.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard him shout at Nate and Jason to hurry up.

I sighed, "What did I do wrong?" I mumbled under my breath walking towards the others.

The ride home was as silent as a grave yard and where before Shane had placed his hands on my waist he now hung on to the back of the saddle as we rode.

The others must have sensed the tension between Shane and me because as soon as I got off the horse and led him into the stable Caity approached me, "What's up?" She whispered looking concerned.

"Nothing." I tried to shrug her question off.

"Michelle Torres." She raised her voice slightly and frowned.

Getting the full name was never good I was gonna have to fess up. "I…I kissed Shane."

Caitlyn's eyes widened and a smirk came across her face, but I shook my head and continued on.

"But now he can't even look at me." I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"Aw…Mich. Come here." She said pulling me into a hug. "It's probably…" Caitlyn was cut off by a high pitched squeal. We looked at each other in confusion then ran towards the scream.


	6. Chapter 5

Coming around to the B&B's entrance we found who the scream belonged to, a blond haired girl wearing a mini skirt, a top that stopped jus before her mid rift and a pair of high heeled boots surrounded by several pink bags. She looked so out of place in the countryside.

"It's rabid…it's rabid!" She continued to scream at a very high pitch looking at something on the ground.

I followed her gaze to the ground and giggled slightly…a squirrel? She's scared of a squirrel. I rolled my eyes, "I better go to her rescue." I mumbled at Caitlyn who had to turn away to let out her giggles.

"Shoo." I ran towards the squirrel shaking my hands, I felt bad as it ran up a tree close by, think how scary it would be if something ten times bigger than you was chasing you.

"O.M.G! Thank you so much! I thought it was going to eat me!" The girl said hugging me tightly.

I rolled my eyes again but smiled sweetly when she pulled away and looked at me.

"So, do you like work here?" She asked putting her diamond encrusted sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Yeah, my mum owns this place." I answered looking at all the bags this stick insect had with her, how much stuff did she need?

"Oh great." She sounded slightly sarcastic. "Can you give me my room number, so I can freshen up before I meet someone?"

"Course, come on inside and I'll get you it." I smiled leading her inside.

"Oh can you get my bags?" She snapped her fingers at Caitlyn.

I could tell Caitlyn was about to say something but I gave her a pleading look and she shut her mouth again and started wrestling with the girl's bags.

"So, what's your name?" I asked pulling opened the large book behind reception.

"It's Tess Tyler."

"Oh right, here you are room 42." I smiled handing her the key. "Would you like me to inform the other guest you've arrived?"

"Yes and could you tell him what room I'm in too I'm sure he'll want to see me right away."

"Of course." I answered. "What's his name?"

"Shane Grey." As soon as the name left her mouth my heart sunk and I felt the tears pricking my eyes once again.

"And you're his girlfriend right?" I stumbled getting the word girlfriend to come out.

"Obviously!" She smiled over her shoulder making her way up the stairs.

I sunk down behind the desk and wept quietly into my knees. I heard Caitlyn dropping the bags in front of the desk but never spoke up; right now I didn't want to be found. Then I heard Caitlyn ask someone where I was, seconds later Nate's voice responded and they went off together to find me.

I wanted the ground to open and swallow me now, I felt so stupid I actually thought I had a shot with him I mean we flirted, and he kissed me. HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! The words wouldn't stop floating round in the middle of all my other thoughts I sobbed louder.

"Michie?"

Wiping away the tears I looked up to find a very worried looking Jason.

"What's wrong?" He said hurrying around the desk and sitting beside me.

"Aw...Jase I made an idiot out of myself." I sobbed putting my head into his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" He said putting an arm around me.

"Shane...we kissed...I met his girlfriend." I said through sobs.

"Wait you guys kissed? Oh no Tess is here?" Jason kept me close and began rubbing my hair to try and calm me down. "You have nothing to worry about it's not your fault, I seen the way he flirted with you it's his fault."

I gave a weak smile and wiped my tears away, "Thank you."

"C'mon we'll get you upstairs so you can wash up so no one knows you were crying over that jerk." He said standing up and holding out his hand.

I took his hand and we walked upstairs towards my room.

I smiled up at Jason coming to my door, "Do you want to come in and wait for me and we can go to find Caity and Nate together?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jason smiled entering the room after me.

After I washed up we walked around the B&B and found Caity and Nate coming into the reception area from outside.

"Michie! Where were you? I was starting to think that stuck up girl ate you." She giggled.

I put on a little giggle but she seen right through it.

"What happened? Has Shane done something else?" She looked concerned.

"What was the first thing Shane did?" Nate asked looking confused.

"Um...Nate lets go grab something to eat and I'll explain." Jason said trailing Nate off towards the dining room.

I watched as Nate struggled and smiled softly at the scene.

"So, Michie what happened?" Caitlyn asked softly putting an arm around my shoulder.

As I explained the whole thing Caitlyn's soft expression became a frown, "What was that idiot thinking?"

I smiled at Caitlyn no matter what it was always the other person's fault and not her friends.

"You know what we should've let that squirrel eat her!" We started to laugh and she gave me a quick hug. "Look I gotta head home but just avoid Shane and IT and I'll see you tomorrow at school o.k.?"

I smiled, "O.k."

With that she left and I walked to the dining room to clean up I had skipped dinner; I wasn't exactly hungry after the whole drama of today.

Once I finished collecting all the empty plates and left them into the kitchen I came through the swinging doors to come face to face with someone I really didn't want to deal with right now.


	7. Chapter 6

"Mich, we need to talk about today."

"My name's Michie not Mich." I shot back.

"Well whatever, but we gotta talk about today." He raised his voice slightly.

"Don't worry I'll not tell your _girlfriend_ about it, if that's what your worried about." I raised my voice to match his.

"It's not just that. It's about us!" He said looking deep into my eyes and held my hands.

If he had done this earlier in the day I would have got lost in his eyes and leaned in to kiss him but the hurt he had put me through beat the trance, "There is no us!" I shouted tears of anger piercing my eyes and roughly moved my hands out of his. "You're with that blonde twig and as far as I'm concerned you's deserve each other you're both egotistical, self absorbed, idiots!" I spat, all the pain I'd once felt turning to anger.

"Michie, I really like you, you don't think I'd just kiss anyone do you? I knew I loved you from the very moment I seen you. And I know you feel the same." With that he pulled me into him and kissed me passionately.

I pushed him away and as he regained balance I smacked him as hard as I could, "How dare you? How dare you put all this on me? I don't need this!" I yelled running out of the kitchen in tears.

Getting into my room I locked the door and sunk to the ground and sobbed heavily.

"Michie! Open the door!" Shane had followed me and was now pounding down the door.

"Go…away!" I said through sobs.

"Shane, what have you done?" A different voice was speaking outside my door.

"She won't talk to me; I need her to talk to me!" He yelled still slamming at my door.

"Shane, just go to your room and cool off I think you've done enough damaged today!" I heard the voice yell and the banging stop.

"Michie?" A whisper came from outside my door. "It's Jason, can I come in?"

I stood to look through my keyhole, it was Jason and Shane was nowhere to be seen, "I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now." I said wiping away tears.

"Please Michie, let me in." He pleaded.

Reluctantly I unlocked my door and opened it slightly, "Look I'm fine I just want to be by myself."

"Michie you're so far from fine, you're like in the other side of the universe from it." He joked wiping away a tear.

I opened the door wider and collapsed into his arms burying my head into his shoulder.

"Let's go inside." He smiled putting an arm around me and leading me into my room and sitting me down on my bed.

He removed some college brochures from my computer chair and sat down before starting, "So, do you want to tell me what happened this time?"

"He told me he loved me." I said looking at the floor.

"Wow, actually? That's huge!" His upbeat voice returning.

I shook my head, "You're forgetting one little thing, Tess."

"Oh yeah, her. I've never liked her she's such a "video girl"."

I laughed at his quote from Connect 3's song.

"You'd be so much better for Shane than she is." He continued.

I shook my head again, "I don't think he'd be good for me though."

"What do you mean?" He sounded confused.

"I mean I just got out of a relationship that was full of drama I don't want to fall into another one."

"Oh, I understand. Can I ask what happened with your ex?"

"We were fine at the start we were like the perfect couple all loved up and stuff before he mentioned sex. Then when we talked about sex and I said no to doing it the fights began over every little thing soon enough we were just over." I shrugged it off I was just so over it.

Jason's mouth made an "O" shape as he came and sat beside me putting an arm around me. I leaned into him I was so glad I had Jason he was like my big brother.

"You know Shane wears a purity ring you wouldn't have that problem with him." He said quietly.

"Please just leave it Jason. He has Tess and I don't want to be the other woman that breaks them up." I pleaded.

He nodded to indicate he understood.

"I knew that anyway." I smiled softly at him getting up and walking towards my closet to show him the magazine that it was in.

I moved a hanger with a long plastic sheet over its contents out of my way to reach the magazine.

"What's that?" Jason gestured to the hanger.

"My home-coming dress." I smiled weakly at him I wanted to get off that subject right away.

"Aw cool I never got to go to my home-coming. When is it?" He smiled.

"Friday but I'm not going." I said quickly and returned to looking for the magazine.

"Why not?" Jason looked confused again.

"I've no one to go with." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway I'm working plus I gotta decide on a college soon so not going is gonna give me more time."

"You should go! I always regretted not getting to go to any of my high school dances. Plus I'm sure your mum would let you take the night off."

"I know she would, but I can't go by myself. It's not a big deal anyway." I shrugged again.

"I'll go with you."

I began to laugh before I noticed his expression was dead serious, "Mr Bourne did you just ask me to home-coming?" I giggled.

He smiled widely and nodded, "Please?"

"Of course!" I squealed a little.

We began to laugh. "Oh I'll have to go shopping for a suit." He smiled excitedly.

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow after I come home from school?" I asked.

"No, I want to surprise you on Friday night." He winked before heading to the door.

"O.k. but this means you aren't allowed to see my dress until Friday." I smiled cheekily at him.

He laughed before waving bye and walking out of my room.

I fell onto my bed; I was going to home-coming with Jason from Connect 3. I couldn't get over my luck; Caitlyn was gonna flip when I told her.


	8. Chapter 7

"Caity!" I yelled running down the corridor towards her in school the next day.

I reached her out of breath and had to compose myself before I could talk, "I'm going to home-coming!"

She looked shocked, "I thought you said you weren't going at all unless someone asked you." I grinned at her widely and then she caught on, "O.M.G who asked you? No wait let me guess, was it the hot exchange student, no I bet it was the captain of the football team I noticed him checking you out, or was it that emo kid that writes songs during lunch…"

I rolled my eyes as she continued listing people this was gonna take a while

"No he doesn't go to school here." I interrupted her. "It's Jason!" I grinned widely.

I received a squeal back and we began jumping up and down. We collected ourselves when we realised people were giving us strange looks. So we walked on further down the corridor and started talking about limos, tickets and dresses. Caitlyn wasn't gonna go because I wasn't going but now I was she was in her prime she loved organising things.

"Caity, who are you going to take?" I questioned her while she was in mid flow of the pros and cons of black limos.

"Well…I was gonna see…maybe…if" I never seen her have such difficulty getting her words out.

"If Nate wanted to go?" I smiled at her.

She turned redder than a tomato, "Yeah, do you think he'll say yes?" She looked nervous.

"Of course he will. I'll ask for you if you want me to?" I smiled at her.

"I was just going to ask you to ask him for me." She laughed.

We giggled some more until she put on a serious expression. "Mich, can I ask you about something?" She looked nervous and I knew right away what she was going to ask about.

"Shane?" I winced mentioning his name.

"Yeah, what's happening with you's two?"

I shrugged, "He has her, which means there is no us."

"Have you spoken to him since you found out about her?"

I sighed and nodded before explaining everything that happened last night to her.

"He told you he loved you!" She yelled when I finished my story.

"Ssh! Yeah he did but there's just too much drama there for me plus Tess is still with him and I don't want to break them up." I smiled weakly at her. "I just want to try and get along with him until they leave then I'll never see him or her again."

She laughed, "I guess your gonna have to apologise for giving him that smack then."

I smiled at her and we walked to our class.

"So, you're coming for dinner right?" I smiled at Caitlyn as we made our way out of school.

She nodded and we went our separate ways to our cars.

Back at the B&B, I went looking for Shane I had to apologise for last night I wanted to be friends if we couldn't be anything else.

Walking towards his room I ended up running into Nate.

"Hi, I need to talk to you later but right now I have to talk to Shane." I said about to rush off again.

"Shane's away out." He shouted after me.

"Away where?" I asked spinning around to face Nate.

"Him, Jason and Tess went shopping." Nate said Tess's name quietly, Jason must've told him all about it.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. "I guess I'll catch him later." I put on a fake smile as I made my way to the stairs.

"I heard about what happened yesterday, I'm sorry about the way Shane behaves. He's not an idiot all the time I promise." Nate said softly as I walked passed him.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, but its fine I just wanted to apologise for how I reacted last night and tell him I just want to get along and be friends."

"Oh yeah I heard about the slap, nice work!" He laughed.

"Oh no! Actually? How?" I got reddier with every word.

"Jase told me." He smiled. "He had it coming; especially playing you around like that I don't blame you."

"I shouldn't have done it though it wasn't the right way to go about it."

"Suppose, just don't be beating yourself up over it." He smiled softly.

I was just about to turn around to go to downstairs before I remembered about what I promised Caitlyn.

"Um...Nate?"

"Yeah?" He said over his shoulder

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing." He smiled as he turned around to face me.

"Do you wanna take Caitlyn to home-coming?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

I smiled widely at him, "She's gonna be so happy when I tell her."

"Actually, do you mind if I tell her?" He looked at me with his puppy eyes. What was it with rock stars and those eyes?

"Sure, her cell number is 555-9823." I smiled.

Once Nate pressed the number into his cell phone we said our good byes and I made my way downstairs.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the entrance door flew opened.

"Michie!" Tess's voice rang through my head as she ran towards me and air kissed me her hands filled with shopping bags.

"Hi." I smiled trying to look over her shoulder to see if Shane was coming behind her, instead a pile of shopping bags were walking through the door.

"Um...who's that?" I asked gesturing to the pile of bags.

"Oh that's Jason he's helping me carry my shopping. So, hunny we have to have dinner tonight I'll see you in the dining room at 7." The question was more of a command than an actual question. "Jason hurry up!" She suddenly let out a yell before going upstairs followed by Jason who was whispering names at her.

I was so lost in the scene that I jumped when a voice came behind me.

"Michie?"

I turned around and there he was but the cheeky spark had left his eyes and there was only a small smile where that knee melting smile once lived.

"Can we talk?" He continued.

"Of course but first I just want to say how sorry I really am about how I reacted last night."

"I should be the one apologising I shouldn't have kissed you and I definitely shouldn't have told you I loved you and put you in such an awkward possession." He looked so sorry and his eyes started filling up slightly.

"Shane, you have no reason to be sorry because as bad as it sounds I enjoyed the kisses and I loved hearing that you're in love with me but Tess doesn't deserve to be walked over like this."

"But last night you didn't seem to like any of it?" Shane looked confused.

"Last night I was just still upset about finding out about Tess."

"Oh, I'm still really sorry though, I hate the fact I hurt you." He was now looking at the floor.

"It's fine honestly." I smiled reassuringly and pulled him into a hug.

The hug lasted for what seemed ages, I felt so safe in his arms and so…in love. I pulled away quickly and cleared my throat, "So, I'll see you at dinner." Not waiting for a response I quickly walked upstairs and into my room collapsing onto my bed.

I can't go there with him he has Tess and I am not being the "other woman". It felt so right though! No no no no NO! I shook my head trying to get rid of the bickering voices in my head.

I know what will clear my mind I thought grabbing my song book out from beneath my pillow and began to scribble down words.


	9. Chapter 8

By the time I finished scribbling down lyrics that had just come to me it was 6 o'clock; I gave Caitlyn a quick text about dinner arrangements and jumped into the shower before I had to meet everyone for dinner.

Coming out of the shower and getting dressed I started singing the lyrics I just wrote starting from the second verse;

I wake up thinking of you

And that weirds me out

I try hard not to call you

But I can't do without

Hearing your voice tell me

That I am on your mind

It wouldn't work to rush this

I'll come around in time

I hope that you can understand

right now I don't know where I stand

I'd rather hide behind these walls

Pretending I don't care at all

But you can see through me, yeah

How you get to me

You know I'm just a fraud

I'm just afraid

I feel the same

But don't tell anyone

Don't tell anyone

I was just about to go onto to the end of the song when someone started knocking at my door.

"Hi Caity, come on in its o.k. I'm descent." I laughed as the door opened slowly.

"Well I'm not Caity but I'm sure even she knows you always look way better than "descent"." Shane smiled coming through the door.

I jumped at his voice and faced him. "Oh I thought...umm..." I blushed as I realised what he said.

"I heard you singing so I was wondering if you wanted to walk to dinner together?" His knee melting smile was back.

"Oh sure give me 2 seconds." I started to blush it was so obvious that song was about him and me.

"Was it another original?" Shane asked as I brushed out my hair.

I nodded quickly as I finished brushing my hair, "That's me, you ready for dinner?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"You think you have enough pictures of me in your room?" He laughed closing the door.

"You're not really in most of them there's more of Jason and Nate cause they're not big headed like you." I smiled cheekily at him.

He playfully pushed me before throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to reception.

"Shane, put me down!" I laughed as I squirmed to get down.

Shane put me down gently but kept a firm grasp of my waist even when my feet were on the floor and gazed into my eyes.

I felt my knees go weak and swore I felt the electricity between us all I wanted to do was kiss him then and there and confess my love for him, I knew we should be together but what about...

"Cough!" Tess cleared her throat to let us know she was there. She raised an eyebrow at us before continuing, "Come on we're gonna be late for dinner." And with that she had walked through the dining room door followed by Shane who was acting like a 5 year old that was just instructed to do something by its mother.

I frowned slightly; this was going to be a long night I thought following them a few seconds later.

Entering the room I spotted our table Caity had arrived already and was seated beside Nate, Tess was just after instructing Shane to sit down on Nate's other side then she took her place beside Shane which left a space next to Jason who didn't look too amused that Tess had sat down on his other side.

I smiled widely as I took my place beside Jason and soon we were ordering.

"So, Michie what have you made on the menu tonight?" Shane asked me across the table.

"Nothing, I was off tonight. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was just seeing what I should stay away from." He smiled cheekily at me.

I kicked him playfully under the table as we all began to laugh except for Tess who gave Shane a glare who then stopped laughing. Caity noticed to and we ended up rolling our eyes together.

Once our food was served everyone was started chatting between themselves, Nate and Caity were in mid conversation until Caity gasped loudly, we looked at her concerned until she blushed slightly, "Sorry, it's just I forgot to tell Michie that our limo's booked."

"That's great." I squealed excitedly.

Nate and Jason continued to eat as they knew what we were talking about but Tess and Shane looked confused.

Caitlyn must've noticed their expressions as well as she started to explain, "We're getting a limo for home-coming on Friday night."

"Aw cool, who you guys taking?" Shane smiled widely at me.

"I'm taking Caity." Nate smiled broadly. I knew he really liked Caitlyn but it was just becoming clearer how much he liked her.

It made me giggle a little as well to hear someone else call her Caity I was the only one allowed to do that anyone else that called her that she would've had them for dinner. So maybe it wasn't only Nate that was all loved up.

I was brought out of my little "aw how cute daze" when I seen Shane stare at me with wide eyes.

"Oh...um...Jason and me are going together." I smiled nervously waiting for his reaction.

"Oh." Was all he said taking a sip of his water and going back to talking to Tess who wasn't the littlest bit interested in home coming.

I frowned but so I didn't wreak dinner I continued eating and talking about home-coming with Jason. The odd time I would see Shane look over at me but once he seen me looking he would turn his attention right back to Tess who was talking about her last manicure appointment.

After dinner, I said good bye to Caity as Nate walked her to her car and I stayed to tidy up. Jason went to change his shirt then he said he'd be down to help out and Shane and Tess went a walk around the grounds.

I sang to myself as I wiped down the table.

"Oh look IT sings now to!"


	10. Chapter 9

I looked around and Tess was standing with her arms folded and an icy glare stamped on her face.

"Looks like you're a triple thread; singer, actor and boyfriend stealer. Gawd you're talented Michie!"

I felt her icy gaze burn holes in me, "Tess, I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Quit playing dumb Michie! You and Shane! I seen everything, you guys in the reception area, the way you's were carrying on at dinner, not to mention the tension between you's since I got here." She was now yelling.

I stood there saying nothing, I wasn't going to lie to her but how can you tell someone that you're in love with their boyfriend?

"So were you guys just going to carry on behind my back?" She stared accusingly at me.

"No, Tess honestly we would never do that to you." I began to plead.

"Oh, you wouldn't?" She gave a cruel giggle. "So, you's didn't make out before you knew about me?"

I looked at the floor guilt's dark cloud surrounding me.

"I knew it, I thought you were a friend Michie but you're nothing but a backstabber." She looked at me up and down in disgust. "Well, you can have him because I broke up with him and I'm leaving this stupid B&B tonight!"

"Tess, please don't leave. I'm so sorry!" My pleading was cut off as a stinging sensation warmed my cheek.

"Don't!" Tess pointed her finger at me her eyes full of hate before storming out of the dining room.

I held my cheek as I sunk to the floor in tears and began to sob quietly.

"Michie, what happened?" Jason ran to me as he came through the door.

"Tess, she gave me what I deserved." I said still a bit stunned from what had happened.

"You did not deserve this." He said sympathetically while softly rubbing the red patch on my cheek.

"I did." I began to cry into his shoulder. "I kissed her boyfriend and now she broke up with him and is leaving and it's all my fault!" I sobbed harder.

"Michie, its not your fault. Shane kissed you remember don't put this all on yourself." Jason gently rocked me back and forth rubbing my hair to calm me down.

"Come on, we'll get you to bed to rest up." Jason said picking me up bridal style and taking me upstairs.

The whole way I had my head buried into his shoulder tears still flowing down my cheeks so when he laid me down on the bed there was a tear stain on his t-shirt. "Sorry." I said gesturing to it.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled kissing me on the forehead and turned to leave.

"Jason, will you stay, please?" I said wiping away stray tears.

"Course, I'll stay till you fall asleep." He smiled gently and lay beside me on the bed.

"Thank you." I whispered placing my head on his chest and before I knew it I drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

The next morning I woke up still in my clothes from last night on top of my duvet and Jason was gone. I groaned inwardly, even though it was the second last day of school I just wanted to hide under my blankets the whole day.

"Good morning!" Jason's bright cheerful voice sung as he came through the door holding a tray, with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice on it.

"Um...morning!" I smiled back weakly.

He hummed while he put the tray beside me, how can anyone be this happy in the morning? I thought to myself.

"Thanks for staying with me last night." I smiled at him as I sat up on my bed.

"I didn't stay the whole night just until I knew you were asleep." He said modestly. "Eat up then, you have school in a while." He said gesturing to the tray.

"I really don't feel like going today..." I began but Jason cut in.

"Look Michie what happened yesterday happened you can't let it take over your life, she'll find someone soon enough. Her and Shane were not meant to be or their relationship would've survived that bump in the road. Plus you have to get our home-coming tickets today." He giggled at the last part and so did I.

After I ate Jason left my tray back to the kitchen and told me he'd see me after school. After I thru on a tank top and my favourite skinny jeans, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and drove to school.

"Hi, Caity!" I smiled as she pulled up beside me in her yellow beatle.

She smiled at me getting out of her car, "Hey Mich!"

I was going to have to tell her about last night sometime so I done it there and then. Afterwards Caitlyn looked annoyed, "I'm gonna knock that blond dye off her head!"

"Caity, it's fine I deserved it." I said with a small smile I was glad Caitlyn was on my side but I did break Tess and Shane up.

"No you didn't he kissed you first...TWICE!" She said defensively.

"I know, Caity but I'm still responsible in some ways."

"I don't think you did but I'll just agree with you." She smiled but then her expression changed again to a serious one. "What happens now with you and Shane?"

"Honestly, I've no idea." I groaned. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen but I thought it was too soon after his break up.

Caity shook her head and laughed before linking her arm with mine and leading us into school.

The day was over pretty quick we done nothing all day except buy our home coming tickets.

I waved at Caitlyn as she pulled out of her parking space first and away from school.


	11. Chapter 10

Pulling into the B&B I seen Jason sitting on the steps leading to the reception area.

"Hi!" I smiled getting out of the car and walking towards him.

"Hey!" He beamed up at me. "I was waiting for you!"

"Why?" I looked at him confused.

"Because we're gonna hang out. We have it all planned and I packed your stuff so lets go."

"Where we going? Who has it planned? What stuff did you pack for me?"

"Gawd, you ask more questions than any interviewer I've ever had." He laughed shaking his head and leading me towards the stables.

Outside the stables 3 horses were tied up and saddled.

"Who left them out?" I wandered over ready to untie them and take them back into the stables.

"Don't put them in we're taking those horses out." Jason smiled at me.

"Jase, there's only 2 of us and you have 3 horses out." I looked at him confused.

"Actually there's four of us." Nate smiled as he and Shane made their way out of the stables with the helmets.

I smiled shyly at them both I wonder if they knew about what happened with Tess.

"We heard about what happened with Tess." Nate began answering my question.

"So we decided you deserved a day just to relax with no drama." Shane smiled finishing what Nate started.

"Aw thanks guys." I smiled still slightly confused that I was getting treated like some sort of hero considering I broke them up.

"Group hug!" Jason yelled pulling us all close together.

Once Jason let go he ordered us onto our horses, "Nate's on Honey, I'm taking Onyx again and you's two are on Max."

I looked uneasily at Shane then back at Jason.

"You're the more experienced rider your gonna have to take him." Jason whispered.

As Shane got on behind me a felt him about to place his hands on my waist but pulled them away again and held onto the saddle. I was sort of disappointed.

Jason led us through the wooded area I took them through at the start of the week and we came to the clearing once again.

"Here we are." He smiled.

I laughed at him as I got off Max and led him to some fresh grass. As he ate I started stroking his main but jumped when I seen a shadow cast over me.

"Hi." Shane said looking nervous.

"Hi." I said shyly smiling back.

"Michie, I'm really sorry about what Tess did when she broke up with me I didn't think she knew about what happened between us. To be honest I just thought she got bored of me." He was staring into my eyes and I didn't know how but I knew he was being completely honest.

"It's fine honestly, I think I deserved what I got I did break you's up." I said cracking a small smile at the end.

"No you didn't me and Tess were never gonna last it was only a matter of time till she found something to break up with me over." He smiled reassuringly.

"Well anyway it's fine I just want to forget about everything, y'know."

He nodded and smiled and we were about to hug before..."Wanna go swimming?"

Jason shouted as he was running towards us.

I laughed at him he already had his trunks on, "But I didn't bring my stuff with me." I began.

"That's were this comes in." He said throwing a bag at me.

Opening it a found a towel, my tankini and my hair brush. I smiled widely at him, "Give me 2 seconds and I'll be right in." I said walking behind a tree to get dressed.

By the time I was ready the boys were already in the lake playing with a blow up ball.

"What took you so long?" Nate laughed as I cannon-balled in from the small dock.

"You try getting ready behind a tree." I laughed when I resurfaced.

For a good hour and a half we stayed in the lake, playing piggy in the middle or as the boy's changed it to Michie in the middle, then we played the game where you sit on each others shoulders and try to knock the other person off me and Jason came out victorious and a bunch of other games.

When we got out it was freezing, even my big towel didn't stop me from shivering.

"Here." Shane smiled wrapping his spare towel around my shoulders. He then removed the hair that was trapped under it which made me shiver in a good way, we held each others gazes for a while until I realised I was still cold.

I looked away and blushed, "Well I better go get changed in my dressing room again." I giggled gesturing to the big tree.

He smiled widely at me, "Guess I better get changed too."

Returning to the boys and the horses, I found that Shane and Nate were fully dressed but Jason had just put a t-shirt over his trunks. "Are you not going to be freezing?" I smiled at Jason.

"Nah, I'll be ok going to get a big shower before dinner anyway." He smiled.

"Yeah me too!" I smiled back before getting back on Max.

On the way back I was still shivering Jason might have remembered my swimming stuff but he forgot a jacket for me.

Shane must've noticed because he carefully removed his jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

I smiled gratefully but then I looked at him concerned, "Are you going to be warm enough?"

"I'll just cuddle into you, now" He smiled flirtatiously putting his hands around my waist and leaning into me. Now I hoped this horse ride never ended.

Unfortunately it did, and we parted to shower before meeting for dinner.

I had finished in record time I was just so eager to spend more time with Shane. I put on a pair of purple skinny's and a black tank top and rushed down towards his room, maybe we could walk to dinner together I thought to myself.


	12. Chapter 11

Unfortunately when I knocked on the door no-one answered I sighed heavily before starting to walk to the dining room. He had probably left for dinner already.

As I made my way I started to sing Connect 3's song "Please be mine." I had just gotten to the chorus when someone said, "Wow, Michie you're going to put us out of the business."

I jumped and all of Connect 3 were smiling behind me looking impressed.

I blushed slightly.

"That's not the best of it she writes her owns songs as well." Shane started boasting about me.

I felt myself get reddier, "It's nothing really, it's just a hobby."

"Don't put yourself down, Michie your voice is awesome and we really want to hear some of your own songs." Jason smiled widely at me while Nate and Shane nodded in agreement.

"Maybe some other time right now I'm famished. Race you to the dining room!" I said taking off down the corridor.

I reached the dining room first closely followed by Shane, Nate arrived then and seconds later Jason arrived frowning.

"Guys I hate running!" He whined.

We all laughed at him as we sat down and started looking at the menu.

After ordering, we all started chatting.

"Caity, got her home-coming dress today." I smiled at Nate across the table who stared off dreamily at the mention of her name.

We all laughed at him snapping him out of his little daydream.

"Oh I know." He smiled slightly blushing. "She rang me this afternoon to tell me and to see if I'd gotten my suit, which of course I have."

I smiled at him; those two were so meant to be!

"Bet you can't wait to see her in it, it sounds so beautiful." I smiled.

"She'll make it look even better." His smile becoming very wide and he began daydreaming again.

We all laughed but there was no way of snapping him out of it this time, it was so cute how loved up they were.

"So Michie what's yours like?" Shane asked.

"It's a secret, I'm not allowed to see Jason's suit so he's not allowed to know what my dress is like." I smiled cheekily at Jason who just put his tongue out at me.

"Well you can whisper it to me and I'll not tell him." Shane persisted.

"No way, you'll just have to see it tomorrow night too!" I smiled cheekily at him.

He pretended to pout for a while before our food arrived then the chatter commenced once again.

I just asked Jason to pass the salt when he began to sneeze uncontrollably.

"Here." I said pulling out a tissue from my purse. "I hope you're not getting a cold."

"Nah, I'll be fine!" He smiled back before blowing his nose.

After dinner, Jason went to his room because his head began to hurt, Nate not surprisingly left to call Caity which just left me and Shane alone.

"So, you...um...wanna go for a walk or something?" Shane rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I smiled at him, "Well I don't know, with you?" I began to look him up and down.

He pushed me playfully before putting an arm around my shoulder at first I was going to move it but I liked it there.

We walked to the stables in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence it was more that we were enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly Shane moved his arm and grabbed my hand, "Come on I have something to show you." He smiled leading me into the stables. "Now sit here and close your eyes."

I looked at him nervously. He must have noticed because he smiled reassuringly at me, "Trust me." With that I done as I was told.

It felt like I was like that for ages, I heard a few noises and something brushed past me until it was absolutely silent.

"You better not have just left me sitting like an idiot!" I called out eyes still shut.

"I wouldn't do that to you." I heard him giggle. "Open your eyes."

When I opened them I was met with that knee melting smile and he had his hand stretched out for me to take.

"What are you up to?" I smiled raising an eyebrow and taking his hand.

"You'll see." He smiled cheekily and led me outside of the stable.

Outside Max was tied up and saddled. I looked at Shane confused, "What's Max doing out?"

Shane just smiled at me before walking towards Max and untying him. I watched in amazement as Shane then stroked Max's nose before sitting on him and riding around me before he stopped and stretched out his hand.

"I thought you were scared of horses." I laughed taking his hand as he swung me onto the saddle behind him.

"I was but you showed me they're not that scary so I took lessons whenever you were at school."

I smiled at him in amazement, "Why?"

"Because I knew how much you liked riding and I wanted to share that with you, because I wanted to surprise you but mostly because I wanted to feel you hold onto me while we rode."

I giggled at the last part and wrapped my arms around him before burying my head into his back.

We rode for an hour or so, during which I realised that I was falling hard for this boy and he seemed to be doing the same with me.

Arriving back at the stables, he got off first before helping me down like a perfect gentleman, I then watched as he put Max away.

"I've something else to show you." He smiled widely before taking my hand and taking me into the reception.

"Stand there." He said placing me just in front of the door before walking to the front of the reception desk.

I looked confusedly at him, "What are we doing?"

"The first time I met you we were standing in these possessions." He smiled. "And this was the first time I knew there was something special about you."

That was it, right then and there I knew Shane was serious about us, so I ran to him thru my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.


	13. Chapter 12

"Wow." He smiled in a daze when I pulled away.

I giggled at his expression before looking at my watch, half 11. I groaned, "I gotta get going to bed I've school tomorrow."

He put on a pout, "Stupid school!" He then put an arm around my waist and walked me to my room.

I smiled at Shane before opening my room door.

"Um...Michie?" Shane sounded nervous.

"Yes?" I smiled widely at him.

"What does this mean for us exactly?"

I smiled widely at him before kissing him lightly on the lips hoping he knew what the answer was.

He smiled dreamily when we parted, "Oh, good I was just making sure."

I giggled at him as he walked towards his room, closing my room door once he went out of sight. I done a little happy dance as I got ready for bed then jumped under my blankets a large smile plastered on my face.

The next day I felt like I was gliding up and down the corridors at school with a huge smile on my face.

Walking up to Caitlyn she eyed me suspiciously, "What happened?"

"Aw y'know, just looking forward to home coming tonight and Shane and me started dating last night, just the usual." I said squealing slightly at the end.

Caitlyn's eyes went wide and a big smile plastered to face and we both started jumping up and down squealing. This continued for ages with people looking at us strangely but we didn't care mostly because I was so happy but another reason was because this was the last day of our school career so we didn't care what they thought of us.

After our little fit in the corridor we went to home room, where Caitlyn brought out an A4 sheet with coloured boxes on it, looking at it closer it became clearer what it was, a timetable.

I looked at her confusedly.

"It's a timetable for the whole day." She smiled widely.

I shook my head at her and looked back at the bit of paper; she had everything scheduled, when we would say our byes during school and then our hair, nails and tan appointments after school.

"You are a very strange girl!" I laughed at her.

"Correction, a very strange girl that's very organised."

We laughed together until home room ended and we began on our schedule.

The school day went in pretty quick and before I knew it I was in the spray tan booth counting to four before turning around.

I felt ridiculous walking to the nail parlour next I felt like I was a big orange but Caity assured me the tan looked as natural as it could be, and hers looked great. After getting a simple manicure and pedicure the hair dressers was next on the list and everything so far went accordingly to Caitlyn's timetable. After the hair dressers we walked back to our cars and said our goodbyes, the next time I'd see her was when she came to pick Nate, Jason and myself up in the limo.

Getting back to the B&B, I rushed upstairs in case any of the guys seen me. Entering my room I called my mum to tell her I was home but couldn't come down just in case someone saw me, she said she'd come up when the limo arrived to get me and get the first look.

I was so ahead of time I didn't have to be ready for ages, so I decided to write some lyrics to pass time, however reaching for my book I couldn't find it. I searched everywhere in my room, under the bed, behind the table, under my college brochures, in my closet but it was nowhere. I frowned slightly it didn't just grow legs and walk out on me.


	14. Chapter 13

I rushed downstairs to the reception area and checked every nook and cranny and still no luck. I quickly ran to the kitchen to find my mum.

"Have you seen it?" I yelled, my voice turning slightly shaky, running through the two way doors.

"Seen what hunny?" My mum answered looking at me concerned.

"My song book, I can't find it!" I said looking under the counters in the kitchen.

"I haven't seen it in here." She said given me a sympathetic smile. "Have you checked the stables?"

"No, but I will now!" I said running out of the doors.

Rushing towards the stables I knocked someone down, "I'm so sorry!"I said looking down at the person.

Nate smiled back, "In a rush?" He giggled at my out of breath expression.

"Yeah, I've lost…something and I can't find it anywhere and I'm totally freaking out." I said helping him up.

"It's o.k. Actually I was looking for you." He said looking at the ground.

He looked so uneasy which made me nervous, "Why? What's wrong?" I stammered.

"Jason has the flu, I guess from wearing those wet clothes back the other night." He looked at me really sympathetically.

I couldn't say anything it just went from bad to worst in a matter of seconds.

"Nate, have you seen..."

I turned around to see the voice behind me.

"Michie?" Shane smiled coming up a playing with a loose curl. "I didn't know it was you, you're hair it's…"

"Curly" I laughed at his amazement.

He smiled before a serious expression crossed his face, "Did Nate tell you about Jason?"

I nodded, "It's o.k. I mean I'll still have Caity and Nate to hang out with." I shrugged it off trying to hide my disappointment.

"Oh right, if you're o.k. with it I guess I shouldn't bother asking you to take me instead." He smiled hopefully.

I smiled widely before kissing him passionately; things were starting to look up again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He giggled.

But looking back at poor Nate, he seemed more confused than ever. I laughed at his dumbfounded expression before explaining everything to him.

He then smiled widely before saying, "Well it's about time you's two got together."

I giggled slightly at him before remembering why I was outside in the first place, "You guys haven't seen a little yellow book?"

"No, why?" They both replied at the same time.

"I've lost my song book." I sighed heavily.

"Oh right, well we'll look for you now if you want to go get ready." Nate suggested.

"Thanks but do you's two not need to get ready to? I mean Caitlyn will kill you's if you mess with the timetable." I laughed before pulling the timetable from my back pocket.

They studied it carefully before looking at each other and laughing, "I guess we can all look for it together tomorrow if there's no schedule for that." Shane smiled checking the back of the timetable.

I sighed heavily I really wanted to find it now everything was in it, my lyrics, my guitar tabs and my keyboard notes. "I guess that will have to do."

Shane hugged me tightly, "We'll find it don't worry." He smiled reassuringly.

I looked at my watch; time had flown in since I started looking for my book, I now only had 45 minutes before the limo arrived.

"We better hurry up!" I yelled running back to the B&B followed by Shane and Nate.

"I'll meet you's in the reception area in half an hour." I said shutting my bedroom door and flying over to the wardrobe to grab my dress.

I had it on in no time, along with my shoes and make up. I looked at my watch 5 minutes to spare before I had to meet the guys at reception, so I took my phone from my purse and texted Jason, _"Heard about the flu I hope you feel better soon!"_

Once the message was sent, a knock came on the door and my mum walked in.

"Sweetie, the limos here." She gave me the once over and smiled widely. "You look so pretty!"

I blushed slightly before I hugged her and made my way out of my room, after taking one last glance in the mirror.

The girl staring back at me was someone completely different; my naturally straight hair fell in loose curls on either side of my shoulder, my green cocktail dress hugged my curves before going out slightly because of the black netting at the bottom, I had black sandals and bag to match the netting and to finish it all off was glitter eye shadow the exact colour of my dress.

I smiled before locking my door and making my way downstairs.


	15. Chapter 14

"Sorry, about taking so long I…" I began apologising coming down the stairs.

I noticed the others staring in amazement, "Wow Michie, you look…wow!" Shane managed to spit out helping me down the last few stairs.

"Move outta the way Grey." Caitlyn pushed Shane to one side and twirled me around. "Aw, Michie you look so gorgeous!" She squealed.

I smiled at Caitlyn, "Thank you!" I smiled and gave her the once over. Caity had a floor length black dress that clipped behind her neck leaving her back bare and a row of diamonds under her chest area. I smiled widely at her, "You look amazing!"

After taking some pictures, we got into the black limo that was waiting outside. I smiled to myself I felt like a movie star.

During the limo, we talked for ages but after a while Nate had pulled Caity onto his lap and began to make out with her.

I raised my eyebrow before turning to Shane to see if he noticed but his eyes were fixed on me.

"What?" I asked blushing and looking down to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Nothing, you just look so perfect." He smiled back.

I felt myself getting reddier, "Thanks." I mumbled too embarrassed to look at him.

"I got you something." He smiled digging into his inside pocket and bringing out a small velvet box. "I seen this the other day and immediately thought of you. I'm so glad your dress is green too." He smiled handing me the box.

I looked at the box for a few minutes stunned.

"Well are you going to open it?" He giggled.

"Yes." I smiled before pulling opened the box. Inside was a silver cocktail ring with a single huge emerald stone in it. "Oh my god, it's beautiful." I said in amazement.

He gave me the knee melting smile before putting the ring on my finger.

"Thank you." I whispered leaning into kiss him.

Arriving at the hotel home coming was being held the boys were noticed immediately but they never took notice of their gawkers, for me it felt weird being watched at the start but soon enough I didn't care. I was here with someone I was in love with and great friends and I was going to enjoy my last night of being a high school student.

We had out photos taking again, this time by the professional that was hired by the school and not my mum. Me and Caity had single pictures taking first, then couple pictures with our dates, then one together and a final group one. I started getting the hint that the photographer was getting sick at the site of us because over all it nearly took half an hour trying to get all the pictures done, but I didn't care I wanted to remember this night forever.

After we sat down, Shane and Nate had gone off to get punch for us all.

"So let me have a look." Caitlyn exclaimed grabbing my hand as soon as the boys left the table. "Wow that boy has excellent taste!" She smiled examining the ring.

"Yeah, it's not bad." I laughed back. "So Missus what was that P.S in the limo with Nate, since when were you's two a thing?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed slightly and smiled, "He asked me out over the phone last night I was going to tell you at school today but you had your own surprise in store." She playfully poked me.

I smiled at her widely before looking over my shoulder to see if I could see Shane and Nate making their way back, but I couldn't see them. I frowned slightly maybe people were asking for their autographs.

"Wonder where they are?" Caitlyn said reading my mind.

I looked at her about to speak but I was cut off by music starting, I noticed the beat right away it was "Burnin' Up" I turned around in amazement and coming on to stage was Jason playing the cords of the song. I smiled widely as Shane started singing and took his place in the middle of stage followed by Nate.

After the song, Shane began to speak, "So, now someone very special is gonna sing for us, she has an amazing talent and we decided it was time to share it with the world."

I was so stunned with their performance I didn't get where he was going with it before Caitlyn gasped, "O.M.G!"

I looked at her confused then turned back to the stage but Shane wasn't in the middle anymore he was making his way through the dance floor.

Once he reached me he held out his hand and smiled widely at me.

"Shane, what are you doing?" I whispered taking his hand and looking around nervously at all the eyes that were now on me.

"Trust me, do you remember this?" He smiled pulling out my song book from the inside of his pocket.

I frowned at him slightly.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad with us please." He pleaded.

"You're lucky I love you guys" I smiled.

He smiled, before helping me onto the stage, "We looked over your music and learned your chords to "This is me" all you have to do is sing." He smiled reassuringly at me. "I know you can do this Michie." And with that he went to the side of the stage leaving me with Nate and Jason.

Jason and Nate smiled at me before starting to play the first chords I looked down to see Caity smiling up at me and mouthing, "You can do it."

I closed my eyes tightly as I began to sing,

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Before I knew it my eyes were opened and dancing about the stage and people were clapping along with the music.

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

I went to start into the last chorus before Shane's voice came from the side of the stage; he had added part of his own song into mine. I smiled widely as he walked towards me listening intently to his part of the song.

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you

He nodded motioning me to continue with my song.

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me (this is me)

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Together we collaborated the songs and finished to the noise of applause and whistles.

I smiled widely as Shane took me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"I love you!" He whispered as we parted. "Come on tour with us?"


	16. The End

The End

Chapter 14 is the end of the story I know a few people wanted me to continue the story and I'm sorry about that, but I am working on a sequel.

I'd like to say thanks to everyone that was leaving me really nice reviews which I really appreciate since it's my first fanfic!


	17. SEQUEL!

FIRST CHAPTER OF SEQUEL IS UP!!! WOOP

It's called "Does Love Conquer All?" let me know what you's think!


End file.
